The Enchantress
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: The prequel of 'The Treasure Hunt' Follow Evangeline as she meets Rumpelstiltskin before he was the Dark One. Follow their love story in the old medieval times. Rumpel/OC. This takes place in fairy tale land, before the curse. Rating is for possessiveness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline and any other character you don't recognize.

Pictures are on my profile.

* * *

My father and I had traveled for two weeks. Our previous village had exiled me. They feared me because I knew magic and were afraid of the attention it would bring. I tried to tell my father to stay, I only brought him trouble. He refused.

"I promised your grandmother I would always protect you." he told me. My grandmother, my father's mother, was a sorceress. The magic skips a generation, leaving my father powerless and me with the magic. Once my mother found out about the secret he kept from her, she left us. I was only ten. I am now thirty one but don't look an age over eighteen.

As an enchantress, the magic lets me live as long as I choose to. My father was already in his sixties and growing older. I worried his last day would soon come. If my grandmother were still with us she could let us know, for she was a seer. I wish I was as well but I was granted a different more rare power. I can speak to and understand animals.

It was late at night and everyone slept when my father and I arrived in the new village he had found. A new place for us to live and start over. We were moving into a small hut next to either a shepherd or spinner for they had a fenced in area with six or seven sheep. My father put the cart in the back and tied up Delilah, our old mare. Her days were limited as well.

"Eva, please be more careful this time. You know I can't take another move." he said as we finished unpacking our belongings from the cart, which wasn't much at all. Herbs, clothing, and some tools. My father was a blacksmith. He used to be the best, but because of his age...

"I will papa." I replied as I set up his bed. "I'll cook us something in the morning then get a feel of the area." I spoke, helping him into the straw bed. The hut had two rooms. One had two beds and a kitchen area, the other a storage for clothing and such. The basin for relieving ourselves was out in the back for privacy. The hut had no door. Only clothes. The village had been expecting him. The earl of the land hired him as the new blacksmith, the previous one dying in the ogre war.

"Get some rest." papa spoke before falling asleep himself. I tried to sleep but could only toss and turn. The first night was always the hardest. I sighed and stood quietly going to the back where Delilah was. She was still awake, knowing I always had trouble sleeping when we moved places.

"I'm worried for father Delilah, I fear his days are very limited." I whispered while patting her nose.

"He will go when the time is right. As will I. You are strong, Evangeline. You have little to worry about." she said kindly from where she lay.

"I know, but I've never been alone."

"You were ready to be when you wanted him to stay at our old home."

"That's different. Death is forever, distance is temporary." I countered. We spoke until sunrise. A man came out of the hut that was near ours. The one with the sheep. He held a staff in one hand, helping him walk. He looked to be in mid thirties, he must of gotten injured in the war and sent home. He grabbed a bucket and headed for the forest. I decided to follow him.

'Where is he going? Why isn't he going to the well in the village?' I thought to myself as I stealthily followed him. He had led me to a closed off part of the forest. A small stream led to a large pond, a waterfall coming down the rocks. There seemed to be a cave behind it. I stayed hidden as he gathered water in the bucket before limping back. I continued to follow him. He glanced at a sleeping Delilah before staring at her.

"Guess the blacksmith is here." he whispered to himself before he continued to his morning duties. I snuck back into our hut and began to put together a stew with herbs to help my father's old bones. He woke around the time I had set the table. We ate breakfast quietly.

"Eva, I've been thinking." papa spoke.

"Dangerous pass time." I joked. He chuckled.

"I'm growing old. And you're well past the marrying age."

"Oh papa not this again." I snapped at him.

"Evangeline!" he shouted. He never shouts. I shut my mouth and listened.

"I am not getting any younger. I do not know how much longer I have, so when the time comes, I want to go knowing you will be safe and not alone. I've used my savings to send out messengers, and I'm going to talk with the villagers. A suitor will come. Plenty I'm sure. You will get to choose."

"What if I choose none?"

"You have to. Please Eva." he said softly. I looked into his worry filled eyes. I sighed then nodded.

"Fine. But only because it makes you happy papa." I surrendered. He smiled softly.

"I'm going to go to the mill and start work. Meanwhile, why don't you start another garden." he offered kindly while standing. I began to clean up.

"Yes papa."

"Eva?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." he said before leaving. I sighed sadly.

"I love you too papa." I whispered. I finished cleaning up. I was about to head out back but a knock on the wood outside stopped me. I moved the cloth outside to find the man I followed earlier. He seemed surprised to see me.

"You just missed him. He's already headed to the mill to begin work." I informed him smiling kindly.

"Ah thank you. I just came over to introduce myself since we live close to one another." he spoke. I could tell he was nervous, he avoided eye contact. Most men did when speaking to me. My grandmother once told me she had the same problem at my age. It was because of our beauty.

"Oh, well I'm Evangeline, my papa is Konan, the new blacksmith as you've probably heard." I said.

"Ah um I'm Rumpelstiltskin, my son Baelfire and I live just next to you with the sheep. I'm a spinner. If you need help with any clothing or such just, uh ask." he said and attempted to smile but still had a worried look.

"Thank you, but you must have a wife that helps?" I asked.

"Um no, she died a year ago." he said while looking away.

"I'm so sorry. If you need anything please just ask." I said kindly. This brought a real smile to his face.

"Thank you." he said. He was about to speak again but a plump woman shouted his name.

"Don't you have better things to do then bother this pretty young lady." she said rudely as she approached us. Rumpel looked down ashamed before giving me a smile and walking away.

"It was nice to meet you!" I called after him. He sent me another smile before entering his hut.

"I wouldn't mingle with the likes of him dear." the plump woman who shooed him away informed me.

"Why not?" I asked doing my best to be polite. My insides screamed to slap her but I couldn't. I must keep this home.

"He's an outcast, the village coward. He handicapped himself just so he didn't have to fight in the war. Just like his father. A coward." she gossiped before bragging about her bakery and son, who had just returned 'heroically' from the war after breaking an arm and a rib.

"He's seventeen and unmarried." she winked. I smiled kindly.

"Thank you but no thank you. If you'd like I could treat his arm and rib in exchange for some meals." I offered the baker. Father loves freshly baked bread with his herb soup.

"Oh of course! Come, come I'll introduce you to him." she said dragging me from the hut. She pulled me to her bakery/home. It smelled of delicious baked goods. I was brought to a room where a boy lay sleeping.

"His father died in the war two years ago, so it's just us." she whispered.

"This war brings so much death." I spoke softly. "I'm going to look at his wounds then treat them." I said. The baker nodded.

"My name is Evangeline." I said. Only friends may call me Eva, I didn't trust this woman.

"I am Apirka, my son's name is Garvey." she informed me before rushing to her oven in the other room. I knelt beside the sleeping boy and looked over the roughly made splint on his arm, he was already shirtless so I had little difficulty looking at the wound on his chest. It appears a spear had pierced him resulting in a broken rib, he must have fallen on his arm to break it. His wound on his chest was infected and needed new wrappings. I stood and felt his head. His eyes flickered open.

"Who are you?" he whispered in a weak voice.

"I'm Evangeline. I'm going to be helping you heal." I spoke kindly. He sighed in pain before falling back asleep. He had a high fever. Probably from his infected wound. I rushed back to the hut and gather healing herbs. I rushed back to the bakery and unwrapped his wounds, crushing the herbs into the warm water that Apirka had gotten me. The herbs turned the water into a salve. I washed his wounds before leaving the salve on and re-wrapping them. I applied a proper splint to his broken arm before gathering my things and leaving with a loaf of fresh bread.

Word spread around that I was a healer, more villagers came to the hut exchanging clothing, food, or work for medical attention on either themselves or a family member. All from the war, or a sickness from the winter that had just passed. While treating them my thoughts always strayed to Rumpelstiltskin and his son. I've seen the villagers continue to mistreat him. I felt pity for him. I made it my goal to help him whenever I could.

It was a month later when the first suitor arrived at our doorstep. It was around sunset, my father and I had just finished dinner as he welcomed the stranger in. He was handsome but something seemed off. Then I saw it. When my father wasn't looking the man would smirk at me crudely. He already wore a wedding ring as well. This man was already married, and was here betraying his wife.

"So what do you think Eva?" papa asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"About what?" I asked.

"Maxwell, is here for your hand in marriage. He owns a wealthy mill in the valley, three days walk from here." papa said. I thought for a moment.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm sure you should get home to your wife." I snapped at him before walking through the door to get rid of this anger. How can a man betray someone who loved him?

"Excuse me?" a voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to see a worried Rumpelstiltskin. I smiled.

"Yes, do you need something?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's my son, he's sick, I don't know what to do." he spoke panicked, tears in his eyes. I lost my smile and pulled him close, careful of his leg.

"Shhh, I'll help you, come on." I said. He thanked me over and over. I suppose no one has ever shown him this kindness in such a long time.

Inside the hut I heard loud raspy coughs. I rushed worriedly to the young boy.

"How old is he?" I asked as I felt the boys head.

"Ten, he'll be eleven in a couple months."

"Had he had chicken pox yet?"

"Um.."

"Red itchy dots all over the body." I informed him as I listen to the boys breathing by placing my ear to his chest. My grandmother had taught me much about the body.

"Oh yes, a couple years ago." he answered. I felt the boys heartbeat through his wrist. Before sighing.

"What is it? Will he be okay?" he asked worried. I nodded.

"It will be tough, but he should pull through. He has a chest cold. You must keep him warm at all times, keep him as clean as possible, anything he coughs up make sure he spits it out, then dispose of it. Keep yourself clean as well so you don't catch the illness. I'll be right back with some medicine." I explained before pulling him into a comforting hug.

"He'll be alright Rumpelstiltskin." I reassured him before pulling away. His face was red with blush.

"Thank you, I have no money but if there is anyway I can repay you." I stopped him.

"There's no need. I want to do this, don't worry about payment. Now, stoke the fire and put that pot on it, bundle him as much as you can. I'll be right back." I said before rushing to the hut. The man from earlier was gone.

"Eva I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was married." father spoke.

"It's alright papa, there will be more. Now you get some rest, I have to treat Rumpelstiltskin's son, he has a chest cold."

"That spinner? Be careful around him." I scowled at papa before ushering him to bed. I was almost out of herbs. Luckily I had started the garden last month when we arrived. The herbs should be ready any day now.

I rushed back over to Rumpelstiltskin's hut he seemed to be finishing covering his son in blankets.

"But I feel so hot papa." he spoke. His throat was sore as well it seemed. Rumpel turned to me with questioning eyes.

"Hello, you have to stay warm, to battle this fever out of you." I spoke softly to him. "Stir these into the pot, with water." I told Rumpel after handing him the herbs.

"Like those soldiers?" Baelfire asked. I smiled kindly and nodded.

"Bring it to a high boil please." I called to Rumpel. He nodded and waited for the water with the herbs to boil.

"Just like those soldiers, you have to battle this illness. Do you like honey?" I asked him.

"Yes." he replied smiling. Rumpel was occupied with the herbs and water.

"Rumpel?" I asked gaining his attention. He blushed at the nickname.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some honey for his throat."

"You don't have to. I'm sure it cost a lot to buy." he said stopping me.

"Not at all. There are hives near here that I harvest. It's no trouble." I said kindly before leaving to get the honey. My grandmother taught me how to harvest honey. Simply put the bees to sleep with smoke from drugged boiling water and I'm able to gather as much honey as I need.

I came back with a small jar of honey. The water was boiling. I took a cloth from the table and had Rumpel help me sit Baelfire up in bed. I draped the towel around Bae's head.

"Now breathe in the steam, it'll help you breathe better." I commanded softly. Baelfire did as he was told. The cloth made sure most of the steam was breathed in.

"It smells nice." he said softly. I smile.

"I'll do this once a week until he's better. It will cause him to cough a lot, as I said before, make sure he spits out what comes up. To help with his throat, give him a spoonful of honey." I said handing the jar to Rumpel. I stood from where I was kneeled next to Bae.

"This is all I can do for now." I said brushing my knees off. Rumpel suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you." he whispered. "My son means everything to me." he said. I was a few inches shorter then him. His head was on my shoulder. I felt it get wet from shed tears.

"It's no problem, really. If you need anything else. Don't hesitate to come get me." I spoke softly while hugging him back. Rubbing his back as a mother would. We stood like that moment before I pulled away from him.

"Make sure you both get some rest. Goodnight Rumpel." I said giving him a kind smile. He returned. My heart skipped a beat at the handsome smile. I blushed and gave a quick wave before returning my hut for some sleep.

* * *

R&R! I hope you liked it. Plenty more is to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline and any other you don't recognize.

Pictures are on my profile. I'm not going to follow the episode word for word. So some things may be missing or different but bare with me.

* * *

I continued to help Rumpel for the next two years. With cooking, cleaning, when either he or Bae got sick, or just if they needed a woman around. I had fallen for Rumpel. At first I though it was out of pity, but around him, I feel happy. Like I belong. He accepts me for who I am. My father was happy I had someone to be close to. It was sometime during winter that Rumpel discovered I had magic.

I was going to the lake the Rumpel had decided to show me. He said he was the only one who knew of it. Before I had told him I followed him to it when I first arrived. I giggled at his shocked face causing him to blush. That was a beautiful day in the fall.

I went behind the frozen waterfall in to the cave. Unaware I was followed. I thought I was alone when I went to the frozen springs in the cave. I placed my hand on the frozen water and closed my eyes, concentrating. The water began to melt and steam. I opened my eyes and smiled at the newly formed hot spring. I turned to get my bag but froze and gasped.

Rumpel was holding a bottle of soap I must have dropped, his eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"I can explain." I said, hoping he didn't run and tell the villagers.

"You're a-"

"An Enchantress, not a witch." I interrupted him. "Please Rumpel, please don't tell anyone. I was exiled from my last village because they feared me. Please, I promise I mean no harm. I am good magic." I begged him to understand. His eyes softened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly before handing the bottle of the bath oil to me.

"My father made me promise to keep it a secret. We can't afford to move again." I explained. I walked up to him and he tensed.

"Please don't be afraid. You're the only true friend I have." I said. I wish I had the courage to say I loved him. He relaxed before looking away in thought.

"I'll keep your secret." he said after a moment. I smiled and hugged him. He slowly returned the hug.

"I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. You're the only person who has shown me kindness. If it weren't for you, I probably would of lost my son." he spoke. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Thank you Rumpel." I said smiling.

"I'll see you back at the village." he spoke softly before walking out of the cave.

It was spring now. My father was dying and unable to work. I was barely holding up with healing villagers and paying taxes. I was unable to heal my father. I was going to lose him. Just like I lost Delilah during the winter.

I kneeled at his bedside. My heart clenched painfully as he coughed. Tears slipped from my eyes. A knock sounded at the door. I got up and pushed the cloth aside to see a sorrowful Rumpelstiltskin. I allowed him to come inside.

"May I speak with your father alone, please?" he asked me. I nodded and walked outside to give them privacy. They had become friends over the next few months. I watched Baelfire chase some of the sheep and smiled, wishing I was that young and ignorant once again. Even though Baelfire was already thirteen, he was very mature for his age. The ogre wars were getting closer each day. This village has lost so many good men. The lord of the land was beginning to take children. He used the Dark One to force his laws, to take the young teens off to war. Rumpel and I worried for Baelfire. I hope they don't take him.

I was called back inside. I came in to find a Rumpel grasping my father's limp hand. Tears fled from my eyes as I began sobbing. The only family I had left was gone. Rumpel rushed to comfort me. He pulled me close and allowed me to cry into his shoulder.

"I'll take care of you. I promise. I'll protect you." he whispered comforting words into my ear while I cried. After I finished I asked him what he spoke to my father about.

"It's not important right now. I think it would be best for you to move into my home." he said softly. I nodded. I hated being alone. I gathered what belongings my father and I had then moved to Rumpel's hut.

"I'll sleep with Bae in his bed. You can take mine." Rumpel said before sitting at his wheel. It was around midday.

"No I can't take your bed from you. Baelfire's is so small. I wouldn't mind sharing with you." I said softly. I felt my face heat up as I blushed. His cheeks turned red.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to the undertaker. For a proper burial for my father." I informed him. That task took me the rest of the day because the undertaker was in the next village over. The undertaker was kind enough to do it for nothing, ever since I helped aid his wife's passing, making it as painless as possible.

I returned to Rumpel and Bae around nighttime. Baelfire was sleeping in his bed but Rumpel was up spinning at his wheel. He had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as I poured myself some soup.

"Moraine was taken today. They lowered the age again." Rumpel said before putting his head in his hands. Moraine was only fourteen, just a child. Her mother and father were simple farmers.

"What are we going to do? They can't take my boy from me. I can't lose him. His birthday is in a few days, I fear they will take him from me." Rumpel said, tears leaving his eyes. I knelt in front of him, taking his hand in mine as I looked into his eyes.

"I won't let them. I'll take his place if they come for him." I said. He grasped my arms.

"No! I can't lose you either. You and Bae are all I've got. Please." he pleaded. It was silent a moment before Rumpel sighed.

"We have no choice. I have to keep you both safe. Pack your things. We're leaving." he said then woke up Bae. I saw he wasn't a coward, he just wanted to keep his family and friends safe. He explained to me before that he did indeed injure himself on purpose. So his son would grow up with a father. He had explained how a seer said he would die in battle, the only way out was to injure himself so he did. For his family. After that his wife was stolen by a pirate and killed. He is an amazing yet interesting man.

I packed only food, herbs, and little clothing in the bag my grandmother passed onto me. It was enchanted to hold an unlimited amount of things. We ran into the forest. Baelfire protesting the entire time. He hated the idea of running.

"Please Baelfire, it's to protect you." I tried to reassure him. Strangely a begger was on the road. I gave him a coin, as did Rumpel before we hurried on. But we were caught by soldiers. I stood protectively in front of Bae and Rumpel.

"Why would you protect a coward like him, he should be a man. Defend himself. It's a felony to run when you are called to war. Take the boy." he commanded his men.

"No, no no please!" Rumpel shouted pulling Baelfire close to him.

"Take me instead!" I exclaimed.

"And what use would we have of you. Children are small and swift, men are strong. You are useless." he insulted me. I had no choice but to reveal my powers.

"I'm so sorry Rumpel." I apologized.

"Eva, please don't do this."

"I'll be fine." I whispered. I raised an arm with a closed fist, a spike rose from the earth quickly, frightening the soldiers. I opened my fist and spikes popped out of the one each of them poison tipped. Then I forced it back into the earth. Doing all this without blinking.

"You know magic." the lead soldier said. I nodded.

"Take me, let Rumpelstiltskin keep his son. Never take him to war, and I will fight." I said. The leader smirked.

"Deal." he said before grasping my arm and forcing me onto the horse and getting on behind me. His men got on their horses.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed to Rumpel. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he held a screaming Baelfire back.

"NO! DON'T TAKE HER!" he shouted as his father held him back. His voice faded away as we rode into the night. These next few days. May be my last.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline

_Warning: They make love._

**Advice for those who get writer's block, be sure to pass it on: 'When you're stuck write a list of what wouldn't happen next. Discount the 1st thing out of your mind, and the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th, get the obvious out of the way. No work is ever wasted, if it doesn't work then let go and move on, it'll come to you later, but make sure it doesn't take too long or you'll forget.' - Emma Coates a Writer of Pixar**

* * *

I was taken to a camp near the battle field. So many children and injured men. Tears of pity came to my eyes as my heart clenched with sorrow and hate for this war.

"You fight at sunrise." the man said before getting back on his horse and galloping away with his men. I went and found the medical tent and did my best to help those who were injured.

I was told to get some rest so I found an empty mat inside another tent and fell asleep only to be awakened by the sound of a horn. A battle alarm. I quickly stood and put my boots on before running outside with the others. I grabbed a couple of daggers just in case.

We soon reached enemy territory. Bodies of fallen soldiers and ogres littered the earth's ground. A red sun rose over the horizon, so much blood has been spilt. The ground shook as an army of ogres approached. I waited for the signal from the knight that led us in battle. He threw his arm down. I raised my arms and large spikes rose from the earth creating a protection wall between us and the ogres. I opened my hands, poison tipped thorns grew from the spikes.

The soldiers and children behind us released their arrows. The spikes and arrows killed a good number of ogres. They now seemed hesitant to approach us. A large ogre with a club in hand knocked down my spikes, as if they were nothing but flowers. They once again began to approach quickly.

We fought well into the day. Losing many lives. I was growing weak from using so much magic. I was suddenly knocked down by a swinging club. I slid and rolled across the ground. I took in painful breaths. My ribs were broken. I healed them as fast as I could and tried to stand but was once again knocked over. The ogre above me cackled. It was about to give the final blow. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. A pained cry from the ogre caused me to opened my eyes.

It fell over dead. Behind it, the dark one. My eyes widened. 'Why would he save me?' I thought to myself. He approached. I backed away from him. He froze. I couldn't see his face because of the cloak and hood he wore. He reached up and removed his hood. I gasped, my hands flying to cover my mouth.

"Rumpel?" I whispered. Walking to him. I gazed at his face. He stood showing little emotion as I observed him. I put my hand to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. His skin felt rough, almost scaly, but It was Rumpel! I hugged him close, happy he was safe, but I was also confused.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I whispered into his ear as he returned the hug. I pulled away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, go back to the village, I have to save the rest of the children." he informed me. I nodded showing I understood. I went to run back but was stopped by him grabbing my wrist. I looked back and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked. He pulled me close and kissed me full on the mouth. My eyes went wide before I closed them and return the kiss happily. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Go." he whispered. I nodded and found a nearby limping horse without a rider. I healed it before hopping on a galloping full speed for our village.

I arrived in time to see soldiers force Baelfire out of the hut.

"No!" I cried out pulling the horse to a stop before leaping off. I stormed up to the man who took me to the battle field last night.

"You promised not to take him! We had a deal!" I shouted in his face.

"Well deals are meant to be broken, it seems you broke it first by running from battle." he replied, he nodded his head to one of his men. They forced my arms behind my back and put shackles on my wrists.

"You are under arrest for breaking a deal, and for running from battle with no excuse." he informed me with a smirk on his face.

"Let her go!" Bae cried out. The men continued to drag us away. I attempted to use magic but I was too weak from the battle.

"Let them go!" Rumpel's voice demanded loudly. His hood hid most of his face once again. The soldiers followed his order and kneeled to the ground, believing he was the previous dark one. Rumpel held a dagger in his hand by his side.

The soldier recognized him and looked up in fear.

"What was it you called me? Spindleshanks?" Rumpel teased darkly before snapping his fingers as if he remembered. "Hobble foot." he turned the dagger so the soldier could see his name.

"Rumpelstiltskin." he breathed out in fear.

"Wonderful, and you all shall know me as the new dark one." he informed them. Bae broke free from the soldier that held him and ran to me. Rumpel snapped his fingers and my shackles came off. I hugged Bae close. Rumpel turned his attention back to the soldier. He put his foot forward.

"Kiss. My. Boot." he said through angrily clenched teeth. I didn't understand why he was doing this. The soldier hesitated before obeying. Rumpel thrust his hand forward and with one twist of his wrist the soldier's neck was snapped and he fell dead on the ground. I gasped at this action and covered Bae's eyes. Only uncovering them when Rumpel finished the slaughter.

"Do you feel safe?" he asked, approaching us. I nodded hesitantly before looking to Bae, he was shaking. He shook his head.

"I'm frightened." he replied trying to back away, he was unable to because I was standing behind him, holding him close.

"It's alright Baelfire." I tried to reassure him.

"I'm not afraid. I protected what belongs to me. Now I'm not afraid of anything." Rumpel said huskily. A shiver went down my spine. Rumpel guided us inside the hut. He told us to pack, we were moving to the largest hut, the baker had died in the war unfortunately so his hut was available.

Once we moved into the hut I pulled Rumpel aside.

"What happened?" I asked concerned. He smirked then proceeded to tell me what had happened after I was taken to war. When he finished I was speechless.

"Now I can protect what's mine, you and Baelfire." he finished. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Yours?" I asked. He smirked then pulled me into another kiss just as before but his one was shorter yet deeper, almost possessive.

"Mine." he whispered in my ear. I shuddered in pleasure. He smiled against my neck.

"I fell for you the moment I saw you, and now I'm not afraid to hide my feelings." he spoke softly. I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered. Baelfire came in the room shouting.

"Papa! Papa! The others are back!" he exclaimed, Rumpel and I pulled apart, startled.

"Can I spend the night with my friends." he asked hopefully. Rumpel nodded, wanting Bae to be happy. Bae smiled before running and hugging us then leaving the hut. I chuckled.

"So you brought everyone home from the war." I stated more then questioned. He nodded.

"I need you to watch over some thing." he spoke quietly and guided me to a more private room.

"Of course." I said. He pulled out the dagger from his cloak. My eyes widened when I saw his name encrusted on it.

"Who ever holds this holds my power in their hands. I want you to look after it. I trust you with my life." he said putting it into my hands. I nodded.

"I'll protect it with my own." I replied. I used the magic I had left to shrink it and put it in a vile filled with sand to conceal it. I put the vile onto a necklace and put it around my neck. I smiled at Rumpel. He returned it.

Later that week the village held a celebration bonfire. Happy the children were back, no more taxes, and the ogre's decided to attack a different kingdom. Rumpel wanted to stay in the hut but Bae and I forced him to go.

I was clad in a black dress that used to belong to my mother, as well as black gloves that reached pass my elbows. I wore black to respect those who have died on the battle field. I left the hut and smiled at Rumpel. He had waited outside for me.

"Where's Bae?" I asked.

"Already at the bonfire." he replied. "Shall we, my enchanting beauty?" he asked holding an arm out. I entwined my arm in his and giggled.

"We shall, my handsome spinner." I replied smiling. He returned the smile and we headed towards the center of the village where music could be heard, a large bonfire billowed smoke into the air, and different scents of foods could be smelt. When we reached it I saw Baelfire kicking around a ball with his friends. It was already after sunset. Rumpel dragged me over to sit at one of the log benches. I noticed how people avoided us.

"Why are they afraid of you. You did all this, the least they can do is thank you." I spoke.

"They fear me because now I have power, they used to shun me remember? They aren't going to just turn over a new leaf. It's not that simple." he said while glaring at the baker's widow. She had been the worst.

"I wish it were that simple." I said softly while leaning my head on his shoulder getting his attention away from her.

"Why don't you go dance with the other gals." he said ushering me towards the women and girls that dance around the fire.

"You sure you'll be okay?" I asked. He nodded so I went and joined in the fun. I was soon laughing, giggling, twirling and dancing with everyone else while Rumpel simply sat and watched. It soon bothered me too much that he was sitting alone so I ran over to him and pulled him to his feet.

"Dance with me." I urged him while smiling. He shook his head.

"No no, I can't."

"Yes you can, look if you're using magic to keep your ankle better than make the best of it and dance!" I exclaimed pulling him fully into the dancing circle. The other girls and boys were surprised and scared of what may happen but I grabbed Rumpel's hands in mine and we began spinning as a new song began, a fun rhythm and jig. He finally started to twirl and dance with me. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Baelfire and the other children had already retired to bed. We had all dance well into the night. It brought me happiness to see Rumpel laughing and happy.

We collapsed onto the ground hours later, dizzy from all the spinning. He laughed into my neck as he hugged me from his place on top of me.

"I think it's time we get to bed." I panted out. He laughed.

"I believe you're right." he agreed. We stood and used each other as support to get back to the hut. Both sore from dancing.

We laid on the bed in the moonlight after changing from our sweaty clothes into nightwear. I was using his arm as a pillow as I caressed his golden shining skin.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered. I smiled.

"That I'm so happy we're all safe, and together. That the fight is over." I replied. Love shone in his eyes. He rolled on top of me. He only had on trousers while I wore nothing but a gown. He put his nose to me neck and smiled.

"Can I keep you?" he asked softly. I chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be the only one you love, the only one to touch you, I want you to be my love for as long as we live." he said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you asking me?" I restated the question. He pulled back and gazed into my eyes caressing my face in his hands.

"Will you be my bride? My wife?" he asked with hope and love in his voice. I smiled and nodded. I pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes, of course I will. You're the only man I have ever felt this way for."

"Really? You don't mind my age of forty three while you're still so young?" he asked with confusion. I laughed.

"I only appear young, my love. That's just my magic." I spoke.

"Then how old are you?" he asked.

"Thirty three." I answered smiling amused. His eyes widened in surprise. I giggled and pulled him into a kiss. He happily returned it. He pulled away and began kissing along my jaw and to my neck. I let out a pleasure filled sigh. He smiled and continued to kiss and suck along my neck. I felt something poke at my thigh and jumped.

"What's wrong?" he asked huskily.

"What is that?" I asked. He laughed.

"That's me."

"Oh, sorry, I-I've never done this before." I whispered as he continued to kiss me but then he pulled away.

"You're a virgin?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled gently and kissed me softly.

"I'll be gentle then." he said before kissing me again. He grinded his pelvis into my softly after telling me to spread my legs. I felt his hard erection through our clothes. He slipped a hand under my gown and slipped a finger over my folds. Acting on instinct, I attempted to shut my legs but his body between them prevent me from closing them.

"Shhh, it's alright, I just need to get you wet and ready." he whispered into my ear. I shuddered and started to give his neck attention as he slipped a finger into my opening. I let out a moan of pleasure against his neck. I felt him pulse with need against my leg. His thumb worked my clitoris while he slipped another finger in. I threw my head back and sigh feeling my walls clench his fingers. He moaned at my tightness.

"Alright, this will hurt only for a short while." he said as he slipped his trousers down, and guided his erection to my opening. I felt the head make contact. I took a deep breath then nodded. He came down and gave me a deep kiss before thrusting into me and ripping the wall of flesh that held my virginity.

His kiss kept my pained scream from escaping. He pulled away and spoke into my ear.

"It's alright, the worst is over I promise. I'm going to let you adjust to me before I start moving." he said, I could tell he was holding himself back. I nodded and kept my eyes shut in pain as I felt my muscles scream from being stretched so much. He was almost too big. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. I gave a pained moan. He slowly started to thrust his eyes clenched as he kept himself from thrusting too hard or too quickly. The pain faded away and soon turned to pleasure. Barely any pain there.

"Rumpel, don't hold back anymore." I said softly before pulling him into a kiss. He moaned into my mouth as he thrust faster. He pulled away panting. He smiled down at me, I returned a small smile. I moved my hips to meet his thrusts. I clenched my walls tighter and moaned, enjoying the feeling of being complete. As if we were two puzzle pieces finally joined together perfectly.

He soon sped up and lost rhythm his hands moved to my hips, he pulled me to meet his thrusts. His abnormal eyes were clouded in loving lust as he cried out when he came, spurting his seed into my womb. He held himself above me as we caught our breath, still joined together.

"You have yet to come, my dear." he spoke before swallowing to wet his dry throat. I looked at him in confusion.

"I know you don't know what that means, so let me show you." he said as he pulled out of me, I attempted to sit up but he ushered me to lie back down.

"Just lie still, and let me pleasure you." he whispered putting his head between my thighs. I opened my mouth wide and practically screamed in pleasure when he gave my vaginal lips a good long lick, even though they were dripping with our combined juices. I moaned when he slipped in two fingers and began to pull them in and out as he sucked and twirled his tongue around and on the nub above my opening. I thrust my hips towards his face but he held them down with magic.

I felt a strange yet amazing pressure begin build up in my womb area. He suddenly stopped.

"No! Rumpel please, that feels so amazing." I urged him on. He chuckled.

"I want to try something." he said. His middle finger glowed a purple aura with magic. He touched it to my nub and I felt my insides explode with pleasure! He had to cover my mouth with his hand to hide my screams. Waves of pleasure went through me as the walls of my vagina clenched and unclenched. This was what an orgasm must be. He pulled his finger away and my body collapsed onto the bed after spasming with pleasure. Shudders continued through me and I giggled.

"I take it you enjoyed that." he said happily as he pulled me to him, I once again used his arm as a pillow, his other arm around my waist keeping me close. He pulled thin covers over our sweat covered bodies. I chuckled and nodded.

"That was amazing! I'm glad my first time was with you Rumpelstiltskin." I said genuinely. He smiled softly, giving me a look I've seen on him many times before. As if no one has shown him kindness before and he was happy to get it.

"I am as well. Now let us rest." he said. I smiled before kissing him goodnight. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

R&R dearies! Happy Spoiler: Yay Cora is dead and Rumpel lives! I can hardly wait for the episode with him and Lacey/Belle. Apparently she does have a Storybrooke identity and it's a complete opposite of Belle so Rumpel is in for a ride. Her nickname is Racy Lacey. The third season is rumored to take place in Neverland. The season 2 finale is titled 'second star to the right' so maybe the beans they grow take them to neverland instead of the enchanted forest. I suppose the villain this time will be Hook.

I made this long for you cause I know the past few episodes have been nerve racking. Enjoy! I have the next chapter planned out already I just have to type it up. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline.

Big stuff is gonna happen in these next few chapters! So enjoy!

Her outfit is on the polyvore link that is on my profile.

* * *

These past few weeks were quite stressful. Rumpel would disappear at different times of the night and come back early morning with strange item. He believes Bae and I don't know. Baelfire had been having nightmares recently so I've been helping him sleep with a spell, after convincing him it was good magic because it helped him. He now sleeps all night with good dreams.

"Rumpel, I want to talk with you." I said one morning, catching him in his return from his trips.

"About...this?" he asked, gesturing to him coming in the door late. I nodded with a stern look. He seemed to have no item with him this time.

"Where do you keep going? Is it...another woman?" I asked. Tears gathered in my eyes. Rumpel got a shocked and concerned look before rushing to kneel in front of me.

"No! No, never! I would never do that to you Eva. I love you!" he said with my face in his hands, putting his forehead to mine. I smiled softly before speaking.

"Then where have you been going?" I asked him. He seemed to think a moment before grabbing a chair and sitting across from where I was seated next to the fireplace.

"Everywhere, I said I would help people with my magic and I am, but not for free, if they have something we need or want I get it and in exchange, I help them." he informed me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So that's why you bring things back? The villagers are talking Rumpel, they say you go away to let out magic to kill things, I don't believe them, my love, but you know how much I worry." I finished. He smiled softly and put a hand to my cheek.

"Well you don't have to worry any longer, dear." he spoke. He was about to get up and go to his spinning wheel but I stopped him with news.

"My grandmother's birthday is coming up, I'm going to visit her grave and my old home for a few days, will you be alright without me?"

"You don't want us to join you?" he asked.

"This is something I need to do alone." I explained before standing and kissing him. He returned the kiss with passion and attempted to make it go further which made me giggle.

"Not today my love. I'm going to pack and leave as soon as the sun rises." I informed him. I quickly packed some belongings and changed from my night gown into my usual white cream colored hooded dress, white lace gloves, white lace up boots, and finally some white powder on my eyes. Leaving my lips the natural rose red color. I grabbed a walking stick for the journey but Rumpel stopped me.

"You won't need that, dearie. Come, I've brought you something." he said standing from his wheel and leading me outside. A beautiful white shire horse. A mare by the look of it. I gasped and smiled before going to pet it's snout.

"She's beautiful Rumpel!" I explained.

"Thank you." the horse said to me, all Rumpel would hear is her nickers.

"You are very welcome." I replied. Rumpel gave me a confused look.

"I was born with the ability to speak to animals, love." I said smiling at him.

"Well she's all yours, all she needs is a new name." Rumpel said.

"Well what name do you want." I asked her.

"What you want it to be mistress." she replied obediently. She was definitely tame.

"Oh you don't have to call me that. Call me Eva, and I shall call you...Sasha." I decided. Her eyes smiled but she did not reply.

"Alright, I should be back in a couple days." I said while attaching my bag to the saddle that was already on her back. I waited for Rumpel to come and kiss me goodbye but he made no movement to get close to me or Sasha.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't do well with horses." he replied putting his hand behind his back and taking a step back.

"Then how did you get her here?"

"Magic." he replied. I rolled my eyes and went to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss goodbye. He pulled me closer and slid his tongue into my mouth. I smiled but allowed him to explore. He moaned and wanted to guide me into the hut, but I pulled away.

"Say goodbye to Bae for me." I commanded gently before climbing onto Sasha and pulling my hood over my head to hide my beauty.

"I will."

"I love you Rumpel." I said smiling then lightly clicking and tapping my foot on Sasha's side to let her know to start moving.

"Hurry back!" Rumpel shouted after me. I pushed Sasha into a gallop and headed north-east. Towards the village I grew up in.

It took only a day to get there instead of the normal three days. Sasha was very good at running, she loved the wind in her face. I would of traveled by magic but it took too long to do that and I didn't want to frighten anyone. I was also still practicing.

My village was abandoned because people believed my grandmother was a witch, they think she placed a curse on it before she died but she only put a protective spell on it, not a curse.

I gathered her favorite flowers, dahlias, before going to her grave. I cleaned the leaves and weeds from it before planting the flowers there. I sat and talked to her, about Rumpel, about father's death, about how much I missed her, and about how I was now a village healer.

I spent the night in the village and took my time leaving, for I was reliving my childhood memories. The only reason I wouldn't live here ever again is because of what happened before my grandmother died, well murdered actually.

I re-packed my things then Sasha and I headed home to Rumpel. However, something felt wrong.

I returned around midnight and put Sasha to the side of the hut with plenty of hay, water, and grains for her to replenish on.

When I entered the hut and wasn't surprised to see Rumpel still awake. I was however concerned when I saw him with his head in his hands sitting in front of the fire. He made no movement nor acknowledged that I had returned.

"Rumpel? I'm home. Where's Bae?" I asked kneeling in front of him, a concerned look took over my face. He pulled his head from his face and looks at me with tear filled eyes. He looks as if he had been crying for a while.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. Tears shed from my eyes.

"What have you done? Where is he?!" I asked standing.

"He- he wanted to leave. I promised him if there was a way to change me back I would do it." his voice cracked as he spoke. He sobbed and bit his lip.

"He was visited by the Reul Ghorm, she gave him a bean that would take us to a land without magic, but I-I was too afraid to go. I lost him. He's gone to that world, I broke my promise." he finished before sobbing into his hands. Tears ran in a continuous stream down my cheeks. We cried silently for what felt like hours before I took in a deep breath then let it out slowly.

I knelt in front of Rumpel and took his hands into mine, making him look into my eyes which now held hope and determination.

"We will find him Rumpelstiltskin, no matter how long it takes. There is always hope." I whispered before bringing him into a reassuring kiss. He pulled away and hugged me close, sobbing into my shoulder. I rubbed his back as a mother would.

"I promise you all we need is patience, we will see him again my love. You will get to apologize, we will be a family." I said while gazing into his eyes. His tears came to a halt. He smiled sadly.

"Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

R&R! Next chapter more drama will come, Killian and Milah come into the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline.

Warning: small lemon

* * *

The next night neither Rumpel nor I were able to sleep. He continued to toss and turn while I lay awake with my eyes closed.

"You aren't able to sleep either?" I asked opening my eyes to look at him where he lay next to me.

"There's too many memories here." was all he said before he tried to get up but I forced him back down.

"Then we'll move first thing in the morning, I'm tired and I won't be able to sleep until you can."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, I'm just going to spin some more gold." he attempted to stand again, I pulled him back onto bed.

"Then let me help you sleep." I said before laying him back down and kissing him deeply, I put a small sleeping spell on him before he tried to go further. I felt him relax beneath me and his breath even out. I smiled and cuddled up to him finally able to sleep.

I was woken up by kisses put along my neck.

"Really?" was all I asked.

"You deserve punishment for putting that sleeping spell on me." he growled into my throat before going back to kissing. I sigh and went with his actions.

He untied his pants and freed his growing member, then pushed my nightgown up to reveal my wet opening. He slid into me with a pleasure filled groan. I arched my back and tightened my inner muscles as he began to thrust. His pelvic mound met mine repeatedly as we gazed into each others loving eyes. He soon sped up and grunted as he began to orgasm. He cried out and threw his head back as he came. I felt his cock pulse as he emptied himself into me.

He pulled out and helped me reach my own orgasm before we finally finished and packed our belongings. I changed into a hooded white dress that was laced in black and white, I tied on my black heeled shoes, put on my white lace gloves, a silver diadem decorated in silver leaves and a sapphire in the center, and finally the necklace that held Rumpel's dagger.

I put our things in the cart that Sasha was going to pull for us.

"You go ahead, I need some time to say goodbye." he said sorrowfully. I smiled gently and nodded. I kissed his cheek then climbed onto the seat upon the wagon. I pulled my hood up then whipped the reins lightly and Sasha and I were on our way to find a new home for us.

I traveled for an hour before stopping and waiting for Rumpel. I furrowed my eyebrows as a paced.

'What's taking him so long?' I thought to myself. I look towards the village only to see smoke billowing up from it.

"Waiting for me?" Rumpel's voice caused me to jump. I looked from him to the smoke.

"What did you do?" I asked glaring.

"Well I can't have anyone spreading the rumor that I have a weakness." he replied as if it was the most obvious thing. He pulled the hood of his brown cloak over his face.

"There were children!" I exclaimed. He only glared forward and waited for me to sit next to him. I sighed angrily. I climbed up and took the reins from him angrily. He sighed and avoided my eyes. I urged Sasha forward.

By the end of the day we still had not found a new home. Our journey was silent. I pulled the cart to the side of a tavern.

"We'll stay here for the night." was all I said before I went inside to pay for our room. Once I finished I sat across from Rumpel at a table in a dark corner.

"Eva." he tried, I only ignored him and watched a pair of jolly men attempt to win a drinking competition.

"Evangeline please, it was for our protection."

"No Rumpelstiltskin! You did that because you were scared. A coward. You could of simply erased their memories of us."

"It's not that simple, if someone knew they could control me or possibly kill me with that dagger then they would attempt to. If they knew you had it they could hurt you." he whispered softly and attempted to take my hand in his but I pulled my hands away from him. He frowned.

"I only did it to protect us, I do regret doing it. I had to do it. There was no other way. Please forgive me Evangeline." he said sadly. I avoided his large puppy like eyes. A wench came before any more words could be shared.

"Could I get you two anything?" she asked holding a tray at her side.

"An ale." Rumpel requested.

"And for you?" she turned to me.

"Water please." I replied. She left to get our drinks.

"It will take me a while to get over this Rumpel." I spoke. Before he could reply the wench came back with our drinks. A man in an odd red hat then sat next to me.

"So it really is you, The dark one, in the flesh...or whatever that is" he said to us. Rumpel and I looked to each other. I smirked before taking a sip of water.

"Who are you?" the man ask trying to see under my hood. I turned away so he couldn't. I moved over next to Rumpel and away from the man.

"What do you want?" Rumpel asked so I couldn't reply.

"I've heard you'd been looking for something. And, as luck would have it, I'm a man who trades some hard to find objects." he said. Rumpel and I lean in to listen, now interested.

"Like a bean. A magic mean that can transport you between worlds." he said in a low whisper.

"We were told they no longer exist in this land." I said.

"Not in this land, no. But the ships that dock here often return from far off lands with treasures they don't always understand." he replied yet again attempting to see my face.

"And you do?" Rumpel asked, stopping him.

"It's my job. As is knowing the rumors of who might pay the highest price for said treasures." he looked expectantly between me and Rumpel.

"A what rumors could they be?" Rumpel asked him, daring him to speak.

"That you were once a great coward, but that you became the Dark One to overcome that and protect the, uh, son who you lost, despite all-" his words were halted when Rumpel lifted a clenched hand. Choking the man with magic.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" I whispered harshly, grabbing his wrist, attempting to get him to let his hold on the man go.

"It's not nice to spread rumors. The bean – where is it?" Rumpel seethed through clenched teeth at the frightened man.

"I don't have it. But I can get it, I swear." he choked out. Rumpel released his hold on the poor man.

"But you haven't heard my price." he said surprised yet grateful.

"He spins straw into gold. Price shouldn't be a problem." I informed him.

" But I don't want money. I want eternal life." he said.

"No can have eternal life!" I whispered harshly. Rumpel gave me a look of concern out of the corner of his eye before finishing my sentence.

"What we can do, is spin the clock back till you're a little boy again." he offered. The man thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Close enough. Deal." he shook Rumpel's hand.

"But remember – you fail to deliver, I spin the clock forward, and turn you into dust." Rumpel threatened.

"Thank you, thank you." the man said standing, ignoring the threat.

"Name." I stopped the man before he could leave.

"Smee." he said before rushing out.

"Something isn't right." I said looking at the door Smee just left through. The wench came and replaced our empty cups with new ones. Rumpel paid her and sent her away. Commotion came from the men who were doing the drinking game. They greeted a man that entered the tavern. I tensed when I recognized him.

"You know him as well?" Rumpel asked.

"All to well." I whispered. Tears escaping my eyes as I remembered what that man had done. What Killian Jones had done.

"Did you love him?" Rumpel asked me. I saw fear in his eyes. I shook my head.

"I could never love a man such as him." I spoke harshly before standing and leaving the tavern. I waited in the back alley for Killian and his crew.

It was a couple hours before he and his crew came out of the inn. His men were clearly drunk.

"It's been too long Killian." I stopped them. He smirked to his men before stepping closer.

"Do I know you lass? Perhaps I bed you once." he through a look to his crew, they elbowed each other laughing. I noticed Rumpel to the side. Disguised as a beggar. I put my hood down, revealing my face. Killian and his men gazed in awe.

"Evangeline, you haven't aged a day." he said amazed. He glanced at me left hand.

"Still not married." he said smirking. I glared at him ignoring his compliment that made me want to hurl. Rumpel interrupted us by intentionally walking towards me and bumping into Killian's arm. I smirked knowing Killian hated to be messed with.

"Hey, you. Stop! Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed." he called.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir." Rumpel feigned innocence looking up at Killian from his hunched position, allowing the man to see some of his face.

"Ah… I was wrong. Not a rat at all. More… More like a crocodile." he said smirking at me before kicking Rumpel over, attempting to impress me. His crew laughed and cheered him on. With a flourish of my arm they were up on the walls forced to stay there with magic.

"How dare you! He did nothing wrong."

"Except rudely-"

"Nothing you didn't deserve!" I interrupted him as Rumpel cackled and tossed his cloak aside. Revealing new clothes I neglected to see him in before. I smirked at him before returning to glare at Killian.

"You… I remember you." Killian said pointed at Rumpel and ignoring the cries of his crew. I furrowed my brows.

"You two know each other?" I asked Rumpel.

"Always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners? We haven't been properly introduced. Rumpelstiltskin. Or, as others know me, the Dark One." Rumpel spoke, ignoring my question for the moment. Killian's crew silenced out of fear.

"Oh! I see my reputation precedes me." he said smirking up to the men.

"It does. But how do you know her?" Killian asked gesturing to me.

"That's none of-"

"He's my lover." I interrupted Rumpel, surprising both of them.

"Well well, I was wrong all those years ago. You did get someone to love you even if you can never fulfill his wants." Killian teased.

"Killian." I spoked sternly. Rumpel looked back and forth at us confused.

"Oh, he doesn't know!" Killian continued.

"Stop!" I commanded only to be ignored.

"I don't know what?" Rumpel asked.

"She's barren." Killian informed him, never breaking eye contact with me. Rumpel turned to me.

"What?" he asked.

"You weren't supposed to find out." I said closing my eyes, tears escaping from them.

"You were going to keep it from me?"

"I'm trying to cure it! If it's anyone's fault I'm barren it's his!" I shouted pointed at the man responsible. Killian.

"How about a game!" Rumpel suddenly offered.

"I ask a question, and either of you answer it. Truthfully!" he warned. He was hiding his rage. He began to circle Killian and I.

"What is it you want to know?" Killian asked folding his arms in front of him.

"How about, how's Milah?" Rumpel asked.

"Who?" Killian asked.

"He's lying." I spoke. Killian glared but remained silent.

"I'm only too happy to, uh, dig out the memory. But, it gets really messy." Rumpel threatened.

"She's dead. Died a long time ago. What is it you want?"

"He's lying again. What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Ah! I ask the questions." Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed. "You know we never got to finish our duel." Rumpel said. Killian went to draw his sword but Rumpel stopped him.

"Not now. Tomorrow at dawn. I am not a cruel man. Get your affairs in order. Also, you can spend tonight knowing, it will be your last. Maybe I am cruel. And don't think about trying to escape. Because I will find you, and I will gut your entire crew like a fish." he smirked up at them. I released them from my spell. They fell to the ground and ran towards the docks.

"Now that we're in private. How do you know her." he asked Killian, blocking his path to the docks.

"We were engaged." he said smirking at me. I stomped up to him and slapped him. He fell to the ground from the force. I put my boot onto his throat.

"Enough lies." I said through clenched teeth. I looked to Rumpel who looked all too amused but hid his concern. I am never cruel to anyone.

"Why don't I show you my love." I put a finger to my temple and pulled it away a stream of light followed it. I gathered the light in my hands then threw it in the air. Our surroundings changed. We were now in my memories.

* * *

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Eva.

Her outfits, grandmother, and father are on the polyvore link in my bio section.

-17 years ago- Rumpel, Killian, and I were invisible to everyone as we watched the events take place.

* * *

_A fifteen year old me was seen kneeling beside my grandmother feeding her broth to help her illness., she appeared to be in her late thirties but was actually one hundred and thirty two._

"_Where's your father?" she asked._

"_Still working, mema."_

"_He's always working. If your mother hadn't left we wouldn't be in this mess, you know I would heal myself" she scowled softly and continued to mumble. My grandmother was kind but she only hated on person, my mother, because she abandoned us. She was too afraid of our magic._

"_I know mema, I know. I-I have a job at the tavern now, I begin tomorrow." I snuck the information into the conversation. She gave me a look of concern._

"_Please, Eva, please don't tell me you are selling yourself." she pleaded. _

"_No! I'm a bar maid, papa got me the job. But you know I would do anything to make you better." she grabbed my hand in hers and kissed it._

"_I know, I know." she said._

-A year later-

_The sun had already set a few hours ago but I still had to work another hour. Grandmother needed medicine. She was too weak to heal herself and I was only sixteen, too young to do any magic, so I worked at the local tavern for money._

_Our village was near the ocean so naturally plenty of crews and captains came in. I refilled some cups of ale and brought them to a table. A captain and his eighteen year old son were seated._

"_Anything else?" I asked the pair. _

"_Well how bout you lass? I'm sure my son would like a go at you." the man said. His son blushed but smirked at me non the less. I scowled._

"_I believe your looking for the services of Tabby, she's the only one available tonight." I informed them pointing over to a stick thin woman in her fifties sitting on a mans lap, pretending to laugh at his joke. I took their empty pints and left to cater to other tables. The man soon left but his son remained._

_I went to refill his cup but he stopped me._

"_I'll just have a water now, lass." he spoke I nodded. He grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving just yet._

"_I apologize about my father, he doesn't know how to word his sentences right in his old age." he said releasing my arm. I smiled kindly and he seem to be mesmerized._

"_It's alright, I'm used to it." I said before fetching his water. _

_Time seemed to speed up as a year was shown passing, Killian continued to come to the tavern every night that I worked for the next year. He continued to attempt to woo me but I had bigger worries. _

Rumpel glared at Killian who was now standing watching the memories.

"_One night with me, that's all I ask." he said to me. He had stopped me on my way home._

"_Killian, I have no time for romance, my grandmother is sick and my father doesn't earn enough to help her." I informed him. He said nothing. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_You're a very handsome man, Killian. Find yourself a wife and settle down. Don't become your father, a pirates life is no good." I informed him before attempting to walk away again._

"_What if I know someone who can help your grandmother?" he asked making me stop walking. I turned to him._

"_That would surely help." I whispered before continuing home unaware of what Killian had done._

I turned to Killian and used magic to force him to remain still. I pulled a memory from him.

"Now it's time for your part of the story." I said. We were now in his memories.

_Young Killian was seen pacing back and forth on the deck of a ship, it was late at night._

"_You seem troubled." a deep voice spoke. Killian spun to see a hooded figure sitting upon a barrel of gun powder on deck, drinking from a flask._

"_Who are you? How did you get passed the night watch?" Killian demanded. The man pointed to man in charge of night watch, he was fast asleep. Killian tried to wake him._

"_No use boy, he's under a sleeping spell." the man said._

"_Who are you?" Killian repeated._

"_You may call me Zozo, or as most know me the Dark One. I can help you get that girl." he said while putting away the flask and hopping from the barrel, his face remained hooded._

"_How?"_

"_I will cure her grandmother, and she will be able to marry you." Zozo offered. Killian was silent._

"_What's your price?"_

"_Good you know how this works. My price, is a favor, someday I will return when you and her are married and she is a little older. I want her magic." Zozo said as he began to circle Killian like a vulture. Killian debated it a moment and saw he had nothing to lose, he nodded._

"_Deal." he offered his hand but pulled it away before Zozo could shake it._

"_What if she still disagrees to marry me?" Killian asked._

"_Well there is a way for no man to want her, should she decline, she'll have no choice but to marry you. But that also comes at a natural price."_

"_Name it."_

"_I make her unable to have children." Zozo said continuing to walk around Killian. _

"_I plan to take her to see with me, I have no need or want for children."_

"_Perfect then. Do we have a deal?" Zozo asked. Killian nodded and shook the previous Dark One's hand._

"_Our deal will be complete tomorrow. You'd best keep your end." Zozo warned before walking away. Killian didn't see Zozo's regretful face as he left. _But Rumpel and I did. Killian seemed to ignore it.

-The Next Night; Killian's and Eva's Memories-

_Killian was behind a tree following me home, waiting for Zozo to appear._

_I was lost in my thoughts and walking home from the tavern holding a basket of bread and herbs for Mema when I was stopped by a man._

"_I hear your grandmother is having trouble." a man appeared in front of me. I gasped and backed away. I thought before speaking._

"_It's no concern to you." I told him before trying to walk past him but my feet were stuck to the ground with magic._

"_Let me go!" I commanded._

"_What if I could cure your grandmother?"_

"_I have no interest in your magic, nor have anything to give you for your services."_

"_What if I told you the price is already paid?" Zozo said. I was shocked before I saw who dealt with this man._

"_Killian." I whispered._

"_Indeed." zozo confirmed my thoughts. I hesitated before speaking._

"_What did he give you?"_

"_That is between me and him. Think about it, I can cure your loved one, Killian saves her and in return all he asks is for your love." he said putting an arm around my shoulders. I shook it off._

"_So what you'll put me under a love spell."_

"_Magic doesn't work that way, unfortunately." I debated his words in my head. I could use him to cure Mema, give Killian one night, but no marriage._

"_Fine." I said. My feet were released. We walked to my family's hut just ahead of us. The man stopped and went no further. I smirked. There was a circle of mushrooms that held a protection spell._

"_I can only go in if you take down this spell."_

"_I can't do magic." I informed him still smirking. _

"_All you need to do is destroy some mushroom's and I can step through." he spoke through clenched teeth. _

"_That's not going to happen. That circle only keeps people out if they intend to harm us." I said._

"_In order to cure your grandmother I have to-" he was interrupted by the spell being deactivated. My smirk fell. I ran inside to my Mema._

"_Let him in." she whispered weakly. _

"_But Mema." I said. She ignored me and looked to Zozo._

"_It's been a long time Dark One, my old friend." she said smiling sadly._

"_Our friendship ended a long time ago, Enchantress." he spoke. He lifted his arm and I was forced away from her and put against the wall._

"_What are you doing!? You said you would cure her!" I shouted while attempting to break free._

"_The only Cure for what she has is Death! Nothing can heal a broken heart." he informed me. She cried out in pain as his magic took over her._

"_Your precious Merlin isn't here to save you now Celestria!" he shouted before killing her. She collapsed onto the bed. I could only drop to my knees and cry. Killian rushed in._

"_This isn't what I asked for!" he shouted. _

"_I kept our end of the deal! It is exactly what you asked for." Zozo said before disappearing. I crawled to my now dead grandmother, sobbing._

"_What have you done?!" I screamed at killian._

"_I only wanted to help, I-I thought-" he stuttered._

"_That what? I would marry you because you "saved" my grandmother? Get it through your thick skull that I will never love you, I will never marry you, I hate you Killian Jones!" I screamed and performed my first spell. My emotions were now strong enough. I used magic to throw him from the hut and hopefully out of my life. _

_I cried out and collapsed back onto my knees and sobbed onto my knees. I suddenly felt pain in my stomach. I looked to see blood and cried more._

Tears slid down my cheek but I kept an emotionless face. Killian glared at the ground with a regretful face.

_-_Seventeen Years Later: Eva's memories; Rumpelstiltskin's village-

_Father was fast asleep and I was outside with Delilah when I was visited by the Dark One._

"_You have some nerve showing up here. What more damage could you do to my family?" I dared him. He knows I have my powers. _

"_I came here to apologize and inform you of a part of the deal that Killian kept from you." he spoke softly. These years seemed to have changed him._

"_Speak before I kill you on the spot." I threatened. Delilah attempted to calm me but I put her to sleep with a spell._

"_Killian also requested that I make it so no other man would wan you, so you would marry him because he would be the only one to care." he began._

"_You made me barren." I spoke, it wasn't a questioned. He nodded regretfully._

"_He told you?" he asked. I shook my head._

"_I haven't seen Killian since that night." I said. "I figured it out myself when I stopped bleeding once a month."_

"_Your grandmother taught you well." he said._

"_What relation did you have to her?" I asked. He seemed hesitant to tell me._

"_I loved her, but she loved another, your grandfather the famous wizard Merlin."_

"_He abandoned us." I whispered._

"_Which broke her heart. I truly did help by killing her. A broken heart has no cure."_

"_You're wrong!" I exclaimed standing. "A broken heart can always be put back together." I informed him. "You could have done that if you truly loved her." I whispered, tears ran down my cheeks. He was silent, I could see his eyes glisten with sorrow and unshed tears._

"_I am dying." he suddenly said. He then looked to the hut next to mine._

"_You think I should care?" I smirked._

"_No, but my death in the future has something to do with someone you will be close with. Goodbye Evangeline." he said before disappearing. I sat back down beside Delilah and looked to the spinners hut confused._

"_I will protect you from him." I whispered a promise to the residents of the hut, unaware that they would become my lover and family. An hour later a man came out of the hut that Zozo had glanced at. The one with the sheep. He held a staff in one hand, helping him walk. He looked to be in mid thirties, he must of gotten injured in the war and sent home. He grabbed a bucket and headed for the forest. I decided to follow him._

The memories ended and we were back in the alley way. I wiped the tears from my eyes and glared at Killian.

"You see Rumpelstiltskin, he is responsible for my curse." I whispered. Rumpel gave me a look of concern. Killian sat on a nearby crate and put his head in his hands and sighed. I put my hood back up and walked back to the inn. Extremely tired from how much magic I had use on visiting Killian's and I's memories. Rumpel later joined me in bed. I felt so much closer to him now that I had no secrets to hide from him.

* * *

**R&R! So what do you think of her being the grandchild of Merlin? Big drama going on! What will happen when she meets Milah, What will Milah think when she finds out Killian doesn't love her -gasp- oops ;-) bit of a spoiler there. Review dearies!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Eva

Info: I'm doing this according to the script and memory so I apologize if any of it is wrong.

* * *

The next day, as promised, Rumpel and I waited at the designated dueling spot, He was in the same outfit as yesterday, Dragonhide armor, the thinnest yet toughest in the land, slightly heeled dark brown boots, and a maroon clothing underneath. Lastly a dark maroon cloak he had worn yesterday. I had changed into an all white dress, white lace up boots, white lace gloves, and a new diadem. No black, for I will not mourn Killian's pain nor suffering. We sat next to each other atop an arch that overlooked the alley way. Sure enough Killian arrived, alone. I smirked. Today I will witness his sweet torture.

I threw down a poorly made sword in front of him, Rumpel had already appeared behind him, taking Killian's own sword from him.

"Pick it up dearie and let's begin." Rumpel said gaining Killian's attention, alerting him that Rumpel was holding his sword. I dropped down from the archway gracefully, letting the air element ease my landing.

"Sorry, but killing a man with his own sword was just too delicious to pass up." Rumpel added smirking. I walked to the sidelines, blocking the other exit of the alleyway. Killian picked up the sword cautiously. Rumpel lunged but Killian was quick to block. I watched gleefully as Rumpel secretly cheated. Using magic to add to his strength and agility. The two of them continued fighting for a good ten minutes until Rumpelstiltskin got the upper hand. Killian fell to the ground, disarmed. Rumpel held his sword against Killian's throat. He looked at me as if asking for permission to continue, I nodded my head.

"You know as well as I do Rumpel, he deserves this." I said darkly, walking over to them and glaring down at Killian.

"Go on. I'm ready for the sword." Killian added. I scowled. Rumpel did as well before throwing the sword to the side.

"No… Do you know what it's like to have your wife stolen from you? To feel powerless to stop it? It feels like having your heart ripped from your chest. Actually, let me show you." he said through gritted teeth, kneeling and thrusting his head through Killian's chest. Grasping his heart.

"A much better death, my love." I complimented Rumpel. A voice cried out stopping Rumpel, apparently a voice he knew for he looked up surprised.

"Milah." Rumpel said taking his hand from Killian's chest but he did not stand. We all looked to the woman standing where I once was.

"How?" Rumpel asked.

"I told you he was lying." I seethed as I looked her up an down. This was his ex-wife. I couldn't help but feel threatened.

"Milah, go, this isn't your fight."

"I'm not leaving with out you." she insisted. I smirked. Finally, someone fell for Killian's tricks it seemed.

"Oh, how sweet. It appears there's more to this tale than I know. Tell it to me, Milah." Rumpel insisted angrily. Milah was silent, fear clear in her eyes at what Rumpel had become. He summoned the sword back to his hand and put it to Killian's chest causing him to grunt in pain.

"Please, don't hurt him. I can explain." she said.

"Tick tock, dearie. Tick tock." Rumpel shouted.

"Better hurry." I teased. I had started walking circles around her. Observing her. Scowling at this curve or that curl.

"That first night, when Killian and his crew came into the tavern, he told stories about the places he'd been. And I fell in love with him. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I'm sorry." she apologized sincerely. I almost felt sorry for her.

"And so, here we are. You've come to save the life of your twoo wuv – the pirate. I didn't realize the power of true love before. It is impressive." he said looking to my scowling face as I continued to look Milah up and down.

"Calm down Eva, she's nothing but dust compared to you." Rumpel reassured me. I smirked and chuckled before mock caressing her cheek.

"You poor thing, you actually believe Killian loves you." I said before letting out a cackled before walking to stand beside Rumpel and Killian whom even now remained in their position. She looked to me confused.

"Of course he does." she said. I let out a bark of a laugh.

"Puh-lease. Let me guess..." I began to walk circles around her with my hands behind my back.

"He told you about his father, gained your pity.." her face held a look of shock, she looked to Killian whom was now staring at me, as if he wanted me to reveal his secrets.

"Told you adventures of "defeating" an enchantress..."I flourished my hand and allowed trails of light to dance in the air revealing I was that enchantress.

"And of many different places he's been to, using his many different charms. So tell me this." I halted behind Rumpel and Killian. Rumpel smirked up at me, loving the pain I was causing her.

"Has he ever said those three magical words?" I looked to Rumpel and smiled.

"I love you." I finished. We all looked to her. Her eyes on Killian. Realization in her tear filled eyes.

"Killian?" she whispered. The tears finally escaped. I looked to him. His eyes were on me.

"The truth is, you never stopped loving me, did you Killian?" I asked. He gulped. A sob escaped Milah, Rumpel looked to her with little concern but mostly satisfaction. Knowing she deserved the pain that he once felt years ago.

She attempted to run but I stopped her with a magic wall.

"Ah ah ah. You have something we want." I spoke, holding up a finger with my head tilted.

"How is it that I find that difficult to believe?" Rumpel quipped.

"Hush my love. Show us Milah." I commanded. She didn't move, her back still to us, her shoulders shaking with sobs as her heart continued to break.

"Give it to us...and I will help you heal." I promised. Rumpel's head snapped to glare at me. My cruelty was over. She didn't deserve my anger for she was just a victim seeking freedom. She finally turned to us. Tears continued to stream down her face as she pulled out the red hat that once was on the man we met last night. Smee.

"Where did you get that?" Rumpel questioned with suspicion.

"You know who I took it from." was all she was able to say.

"You may not know what we need a magic bean for, but I'm sure you would like to know." I said, I looked to Rumpel for permission, he glared.

"But I cannot reveal that to you. However, we can offer a deal." I said. Milah tilted her head.

"I will heal your wounded heart, let Killian escape with his life," I gritted angrily while glaring at Killian.

"I know as much as you hate him right now, you cannot bare his death, and in exchange for those things, we get the bean." I finished.

"Deal. But the bean is back at the ship." she said pointing to the direction of the docks where Smee must be. Killian glared at her.

"You little bitch." he seethed. I kicked his head, throwing his face to the side, he spit out blood.

"I want to see it." Rumpel said. He forced Killian to stand and thrust him forward, Milah didn't attempt to catch him. She may have composed herself for now, but I could see in her eyes, she was still hurting. Rumpel put an arm around my waist possessively as Milah looked back at us. I gave a 'go on' gesture and we following a limping Killian and a sorrowful Milah back to a grand ship with the name "Jolly Roger" on the side.

Killian limped aboard with Milah, Rumpel, and I following behind him.

"Milah, what happened?" a crew member asked concerned, how cute, he had a crush.

"Get me that prisoner below deck, along with the goods that he carried. Now!" she commanded. I smirked. Well well, she had this crew whipped. They followed her orders quickly. Killian sat near the door the pirates disappeared through to get Smee.

"Well, well. Seems like you finally found a family… You could never have with me." Rumpel said through clenched teeth. I looked down sadly at the word family, wishing I could give that to him. Killian smirked, with a busted lip I gave him, triumphantly at me. I leaned against the post next to the stairs. Rumpel stood in the middle of it all, along with Milah.

"Alright, get your sorry arse up there." a pirate forced Smee to stand in between all of us, dragging him up from below deck. Killian takes the satchel from him that I assumed contained the magic bean. He reached in and pulled out the bean showing it to us as evidence before clenches it in his fist.

"You asked to see it, and now, you have." Killian teased.

"Killian." Milah scorned. He ignored her.

"Do we have a deal?" she then asked looking between us.

"Do you mean, do I forgive you? Can I move on? Perhaps. Oh I already have." Rumpel replied forcing me to come to him using magic.

"Rumpel." I playfully scorned as he hugged my waist. Killian glared.

"Thank you." she said thinking our deal was over.

"Just one question." Rumpel said before whispering the said question in my ear. He was almost at breaking point.

"What do you want to know?" Milah asked.

"How could you abandon Baelfire?" I asked while fighting the tears that threatened to come to my eyes. It was a too sensitive subject for Rumpel, not so much for me. Milah looked around as several ropes from around the ship came magically undone due to our rising emotions.

"Do you know what it's like, walking home that night-" Rumpel began, unable to contain his angry thoughts. He released my waist.

"Rumpel-" she attempted to interrupt. The crew watched fearfully from the sidelines.

"Knowing I had to tell our son-" he continued none the less. I grabbed his hand to give comfort as he continued to walk forward seething with pain and anger.

"Please-" more tears started spilling.

"That his mother was dead?" he finished.

"I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward, I-" I looked to her eyes seeing she spoke the truth, she truly held regret. Rumpel released my hand and pointed at her angrily cutting the apology off.

"You left him! You abandoned him!" he shouted.

"And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that." she sobbed out, more tears flowing.

"Well, sorry isn't enough! You let him go." Rumpel replied angrily.

"I let my misery cloud my judgment." she countered.

"Why were you so miserable?" he asked.

"Because I never loved you!" she shouted, finally losing her temper in the argument. Rumpel's eyes went wide with hurt. Mine were wide with shock. No matter what you never say that to someone for it is the most hurtful thing anyone can possibly say. Rumpel thrust his hand into her chest and took out her heart as he passed his breaking point.

"Rumpelstiltskin! No!" he held me back with magic, the only way to fight back was to hurt him and I could never do that. Killian stood only to be roped to the mast. Yet he managed to break free, a hook from one of the ropes falls to the ground. At least he had some care for her as he eased her to the ground. She gazed into his eyes unable to hold back her one sided feelings for him.

"I love you." she whispered before Rumpel crushed her heart to dust in anger as he watched her die. An expressionless look on his face.

"No!" I cried out angrily. I was supposed to help her. Of course she had no right to say that to him, but she only spoke the truth, letting go of her regrets and hidden secrets after years of holding all the pain, anger, sorrow, and self-hate in.

"You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no lesser coward." Killian said angrily. He may not of loved her, but she was his friend.

"I'll have what we came for, now." Rumpelstiltskin ignored Killian's words and held his hand out.

"You'll have to kill me first." Killian spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy. I want you alive. Because I want you to suffer like we did." he said before taking Killian's sword once again and using it to slice Killian's clenched hand off making Killian cry out in pain and hold the bleeding stub. Rumpel released me from the magic hold and force me to walk ahead of him. I glared at him, not moving.

"Now is not the time for arguments, Dearie." he said before turning to give one last glare at Killian then he turns to go, but Killian grabbed the hook that had fallen to the deck and stabs Rumpelstiltskin with it. Due to his newly acquired dragon-hide armor, no harm is done.

"Killing me is going to take a lot more than that, Killian." he smirked angrily.

"Even demons can be killed. I will find a way, and I will have Evangeline." I glared at him. Today was just not a good day. Rumpelstiltskin forced me to his side possessively.

"Well, good luck living long enough." Rumpel seethed before he apparated us back to the tavern he walked over to the desk in the room where some of his things were. He placed Killian's severed hand on the desk.

"That was wrong, what you did to her." I whispered, sitting on the bed.

"She shouldn't have said that." he countered, sitting at the chair and picked up Baelfire's picture that was on the desk.

"She was hurting for so long, she was only letting her feelings out. She was seeking comfort."

"And you were going to give it to her?!"

"I was going to try!" I shouted before setting my lips in a fine line and closing my eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm myself. I opened my eyes and looked to his waiting eyes.

"Love can't be forced Rumpelstiltskin. It isn't her fault she didn't love you, it just wasn't meant to be." I stated softly. Rumpel glared to the table, knowing I was right. He began to pry open Killian's fingers. I looked to the hand only to see it was empty.

"He tricked us." I whispered angrily, full of sorrow. Our hopes of finding Baelfire were little to none once again. Rumpel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before standing and flipping the table, sending everything flying. He then punched the wall several times.

"Rumpel!" I cried and stopped his next hits. He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. I kneeled down with him and put my forehead to his.

"We will find him." I whispered. I took his hands into mine and looked into his eyes, unable to stay angered at him.

"How can you be with me, even after all this?" he asked. He looked afraid at that moment. As if I would run and leave him, just as everyone else has before.

"Because I love you too much. Even after all this, you're worth it, I know you are. I will never leave you willingly, because I love you so much Rumpel. You need someone to care for you, and I will be that someone. You've been through so much pain, you deserve as much." I speeched. A couple tears shed from his eyes. He pulled me close to him in a tight hug. I returned it. He sighed before pulling away and pulled on his maroon cloak.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"For a walk." was all he said before he left the room. I sighed and began to clean up the mess he left. With twirls of my fingers, the table righted itself, all liquid returned to the bottles they were in before, and Baelfire's picture went to the center. I left the room to follow after Rumpel, in case he did something he would later regret.

* * *

R&R! Let me know what you think! Much more to come, so much more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline.**

**Info: I know I'm slow but I forgot that Yen Sid is Disney spelt backwards. His assistant is Mickey and since Yen Sid is known for animated inanimate characters I decided Mickey will be something Yen Sid made then brought to life.**

* * *

I soon caught up with Rumpel and entangled my arm in his, putting my anger in the past for it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is the present and the future. He smiled sadly at me as we continued to walk on a path through the forest. A little ways away from the edge of town where the inn we are staying at is located.

"Eva?"

"Hmm?"

"My mother used to read my stories of true love. 'True loves kiss breaks any curse.'" he quoted.

"Those stories are the best. My grandmother told me stories like that as well, of true love breaking curses. My favorite was of a man cursed to be a nutcracker but then he found love with a ballerina from a music box." I smiled fondly at the memory.

"My mother had the most perfect soft voice to tell them. Like you." he smiled at me as we continued walking and conversing. I smiled at the compliment. "Yet I was wondering if our love is true, because my curse isn't broken, nor do my powers disappear when we kiss." he said. My smile faded before I replied.

"I prevent that from happening my love. If I break your curse, you won't be immortal anymore. I don't want to watch you die. So I make my magic and your magic cancel out the true loves kiss for your curse, but if you really wanted me to change you back..." I hesitated. I shan't be selfish. "I could if it would mean your happiness, Rumpelstiltskin." I said looking up, he was shaking his head with his brows furrowed. We stopped and he grabbed my arms.

"I want to keep this power. I want to stay with you, and we will find Baelfire." he spoke. "But is our love true?" he asked. I smiled softly, grabbed his hand, closed my eyes, and put a loving kiss to his palm, allowing the magic to work. I opened my eyes then pulled away to show his hand, his skin fading to the tan color it once was before it turned back to the rough gold green skin of the Dark One. He smiled happily and put a short kiss on my lips before putting his fore head to mine lovingly.

"Did you really need me to show you? Because I knew our love was true from the very moment you kissed me on the battlefield." I stated before we began walking again, my arm entwined in his.

"I think, deep down, I already knew." he replied. Right in the middle of a forest clearing, we came upon a camp. It was almost as if someone were hiding here. The fire was still lit so they couldn't be far. Rumpel and I looked around for the person.

"I've been expecting you." a woman's voice spoke from behind us. I let go of Rumpel's arm as we turned. It was a young woman with red curly hair. Where her eyes should of been, the skin was sewn over roughly. Her palms faced us and in them were her bright blue eyes.

"Then you know why I've been searching for you." Rumpel replied stepping towards her. I stayed where I was looking to him confused.

"Was she the seer you spoke of?" I asked while gesturing to the woman. Rumpel nodded as the girl replied.

"What I foretold during the Ogres War has finally come to pass." she said walking past us to stoke the fire before turning, keeping her distance. Rumpel sneered at her angrily.

"Well, in a manner of speaking. I, uh, hobbled myself on the battlefield, was branded a coward. My wife – ran away and left me. Eva, the help, arrived but then, my son was called to the front. Oh! Then I became The Dark One. Then, Bae left me. So, yes. My actions on the battlefield left my son fatherless. But… It would've been nice to know about all that pesky details." he exclaimed as he circled her.

"Time can be rewritten but the future remains the same no matter what." I informed him. He gave me a look.

"Knowing would not have made a difference. You still would have been powerless to escape your fate." she added. He chuckled darkly.

"Just...like...you." he used magic to strangle her.

"Rumpel! Please!" I pleaded with him. "This girl is not to blame!" he released his hold reluctantly and she nodded her thanks.

"You know what I want." he told her.

"You want to find your son." she panted out while holding her throat lightly.

"_Yes!?_" we said in unison. She moved her hands around as if searching. She was looking into the future.

"You will find him."

"How? And this time, don't leave out a single detail." he commanded her.

"It will not be an easy path. It will take many years… And require a curse. A curse…powerful enough to rip everyone from this land." she warned, it was easy to see this was causing her pain. But we must know how to find Baelfire, I gathered the skirts of my dress and ran to her.

"There must be more, tell us." I ushered.

"You will not cast the curse… Someone else will. And you will not break the curse… Someone else will." she rasped out. I furrowed my brows to Rumpel. He looked just as confused.

"Tell us the rest. Explain." he ordered, but the seer was unable to. She put her arms down exhausted.

"I don't know. Even my powers have limits." she panted.

"We need to know more please!" I exclaimed.

"If you want to see the path you must take, there is only one way...Take this burden from me." she pleaded with us holding her hands out. Rumpel was only too happy to oblige. He grabbed her hands before I could warn him, a white light began to emit from them. The seer screamed in pain as her power was ripped from her. Rumpel gazed up into the air but I knew he was seeing something. He looked confused as he searched.

"I can't…see…anything. It's too much. It's nothing but a jumble." he said.

"Perhaps two heads are better than one." I said after tossing my fear aside. The seer screamed again as I grabbed one of hers and Rumpel's joined hands in mine. I gasped as a flood of images were revealed to me.

"They've slowed down. But it's still..." Rumpel spoke I could hear the smile in his voice.

"The future is a puzzle with many pieces to be sorted. In time, you will learn to separate what can be, from what will be." the seer revealed then Rumpel let go causing me to as well, the images faded. The seer fell to the ground dying.

"This is why you wanted to give up your power. To free yourself from this torment." I said kneeling down to her, the images still in the back of my mind. There were happy ones but also ones of sadness, tragedy, pain, and anger.

"In time you will work it all out." she whispered. Rumpel scowled. She seemed to be fading fast. I stood and followed Rumpel as he began walking away but we were stopped.

"Wait. As gratitude, I offer you one piece of the puzzle." she began as she waved her hand through the air. Searching one last time. "You will be reunited with your son, and it will come in a most unexpected way. A boy… A young boy will lead you to him. But beware, Rumpelstiltskin, for that boy is more than he appears. He will lead you…to what you seek. But there will be a price. The boy… Will be your undoing." she finished with her last breath before her hand fell to the ground as she died. I waved my hand and vines took her into the Earth so she would be properly buried.

"Then I'll just have to kill him." Rumpel shrugged as if it were nothing. I frowned at him and took his hand in mine.

"Maybe it won't come to that. Let's at least try to see." I said then closed my eyes. He sighed through his nose before doing the same. Images were revealed. A Dark Castle, an old wizard, a spinning wheel surrounded by straw, a baby, no wait, our baby, then my grandfather! I gasped and pulled away putting my hands over my eyes as if it would erase the image of him from my mind forever. I know what he looks like because my grandmother had showed me his picture plenty of times.

"What's wrong, who was that?" Rumpelstiltskin asked concerned. I looked to him.

"My grandfather, that was Merlin. I don't ever want to see him. I will never see him." I said backing away angrily. Rumpel shushed me softly and pulled me close to him, I nuzzled into his neck and hugged him back.

"You don't have to. It's all right. Now I know where that castle is, and I know who resides in it. If I can defeat him, we can have a new home." he said, taking my mind off of my betraying grandfather.

"Yen Sid." I stated the wizard's name.

"Yes, he visited my village once. Looking for an assistant." he informed me as we trekked back to the inn.

"He is a friend of my grandmothers. I think him, my grandmother, Zoso, and...Merlin grew up together as the very first magical beings. It's odd how this all ties together." I commented. He chuckled. We arrived at the inn and quickly packed our things then paid for the room and left. Sasha pulling our wagon to head north towards the dark mountains, where Yen Sid's castle resided.

"Rumpelstiltskin, we could simply transport there. It would be quicker, and the areas we are headed towards aren't safe." I suggested before Rumpel pulled on the rains halting Sasha.

"Is there a problem?" Sasha asked.

"No, everything is all right Sasha, don't be afraid of what's about to happen." I calmed her. She nodded her head. I held my hand out, palm up, to Rumpel. He smirked then took it. Our surroundings shimmered into more trees but these were covered in snow, Sasha once again began to trot leading us down the winding road and through the open gate.

"Yen Sid is fond of scrying, he might be expecting us. Show no threat, he is not an enemy, my love." I informed Rumpel as we pulled Sasha to a stop after crossing the bridge to the gates. I kissed his cheek before stepping of the cart and unhooking Sasha.

"Go find the stables, this will be our new home." I whispered in her ear while slipping her a sugar cube from my pocket. She nodded to me and trotted off. I grabbed Rumpel's hand in mine then we walked inside, the doors closing behind us.

"Evangeline! It's nice to see you again, who is your friend?" Yen asked. He gestured us to follow him.

"Oh he's more than a friend." I shared a smirk with Rumpel as we followed him into what appeared the dining room. There were books piled everywhere, cauldrons bubbling, and potions lying about. "This is Rumpelstiltskin, the new Dark One."

"So I've heard that Zoso has passed, I never got the chance to give my condolences of what happened to your Grandmother." he gave Rumpel a stern look as he took a seat at a table. Rumpel stood while I sat across from Yen

"Oh I understand. You're a busy man. Have you found an apprentice yet?" I asked. He chuckled before nodding.

"He's not quite finished though." he replied. I furrowed my brows but my question was tossed aside.

"You're not here for a simple visit though now are you?" he asked, his smile fading and he gained a more serious look.

"No, Rumpel and I need a new home. I've come here to duel you for your Dark Castle." I answered before standing, making sure to be prepared for anything, Rumpel stood behind me for protection. Yen Sid glanced at him before he folded his hands in front of him.

"It's yours." I blinked my eyes in surprise at his reply.

"Pardon?"

"The castle is yours. It was your Grandmother's first but it became dark after what happened between her and..." he led off knowing best to leave the subject untouched as i glared at him.

"She never told me about this place." I mumbled. Everything around us began disappearing as the castle began to empty.

"I'd expect not, she may of had good memories here. But her misery blinded her causing her to leave, pregnant with your father. Now before I leave I would like to speak with you alone." Yen Sid said while glaring lightly at Rumpel, he only glared back showing his protectiveness. I put a hand on his arm and smiled, showing there was no serious threat.

"Why don't you explore the tower, find a place for your spinning wheel." I suggested while smiling. He looked back and forth between me and Yen Sid before he left to explore. Once Rumpel was out of ear shot Yen spoke.

"I know Zoso put a dark curse on you, known only by him. If you ever want it lifted you need someone truly powerful, someone whose specialty is curses." his eyebrows were raised and he waited for me to get the answer.

"I will not go to him. He abandoned us so why should he have a part in my life?" I snapped. Yen Sid raised his hands in defense.

"I'm only trying to help. Now unless you can bring back the dead, your grandmother can not help you."

"Well you can animate unanimated things, can't you bring her back?" I asked, almost pleading. He shook his head sadly before putting a hand on my shoulder as I sighed sadly.

"You know if I could I would of. She was one of the best friends I had. She showed us that we were not alone in this world when it came to magic." he softly said.

"You share Merlin's blood, perhaps you can find a way to break the curse yourself, if not then Merlin is your only choice for he is the only one strong enough." Yen Sid offered.

"He will be my last resort. Besides, I don't even know where he is." I answered sharply. He then grabbed his blue hat off his head and as if he were going to rip it in half he pulled it until it was duplicated. I gave him a confused look.

"I saw your husband eyeing it." He explained while smiling amused. He handed the duplicate to me. I could sense the little bit of magic in it and chuckled.

"We aren't married, but I hope someday he will gather the courage to propose." I whispered the last part as if it were gossip and smiled. Yen Sid returned the smile then he and began to walk out.

"I hope to see you again in the future." he said but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, Evangeline, what do you think I should name my assistant?" he asked as he pulled out a painted figurine of an odd looking mouse. Black with round ears smiling wide, as if he were human. I thought a moment before smiling.

"Mickey." I replied. He chuckled.

"Mickey the mouse. Interesting name indeed. Goodbye Evangeline, and good luck." he said before disappearing in a beam of light. I rose my hand palm towards the ceiling and a pedestal appeared in the corner of the room. I placed the hat upon it smiling. My grandmother was right. The man was stern but had a heart of gold. He knew the right thing to say. I then went to find Rumpel, which was in the tallest room of the tallest tower of the Dark Castle.

"So, we successfully have our own castle." I said smiling wide, walking into the empty tower after I had just finished my talk with Yen Sid. Rumpel was looking around and seemed to be mentally deciding where things would go. "I suppose we should celebrate?" I suggested while smirking and removing my gloves. He looked to me with a large smirk and slowly stalked towards me, as if he were a predator and I was the prey.

"Oh, I love how you think, my love. I think I'll have _you_ as celebration and I'm not _just_ going to have you dearie, I'm going to lick and kiss at every inch of your skin until you beg," he reached me and ripped the top of my dress open forcefully, leaving my top bare. "and you will not leave this room until I've made sure that every part of you is thoroughly _**ravished**_." Rumpel growled huskily into my ear as he harshly pulled me to his amazing body and began to remove the rest my clothing. I shuddered and sighed in pleasure as his newly required claws raked down my back gently. It seemed the more magic he did the "worse" his appearance became. Although, I enjoy his new appearance, it's interesting and unique.

"But there's no place to lie down, the floors don't look that clean up here." I was able to groan out while he nibbled at my ear and kneaded my breast with a free hand. He chuckled.

"You're so innocent, Eva, thinking we have to do this lying down. I personally think I make my best deals," he began before grabbing my ass and hoisting me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he backed me into a wall as I wrapped my arms around his neck while he began to grind his large growing erection on me while I gave his neck attention. "When I'm standing." he finished. I giggled before kissing him deeply and enjoyed the rest of the evening with him creating the first memory within this place. Tomorrow, we shall decorate our new home.

* * *

**R&R! I love the character Yen Sid, in the episode Skin Deep in the background of Rumpel's dining/spinning room there is Yen Sid's hat on a pedestal so I added a back story. Also the figurine of Mickey from this chapter is in Mr. Gold's shop. Google it! It's really neat to see what props are snuck onto the show. I hope I did Yen Sid's character alright. I only know him from Kingdom Hearts 2 and the famous Fantasia scene which hasn't happened yet since Yen still needs to animate Mickey. Do you think it was alright for Eva to name Mickey? I thought it would be cool. So maybe they will get a baby, maybe not. We'll see.**


End file.
